


Cherries and Strawberries

by choking_on_gold



Series: Between Coffee Breaks and Kisses [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grumpy Spencer Reid, Moreid- freeform, again could be read as platonic, caramel coffee, cherry pies, cottage core aesthetic coffee shop, strawberry pies, theres a bit of teasing too, theres a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_gold/pseuds/choking_on_gold
Summary: It was routine by now. At 8:27 am, he put on the coffee. At 8:29 am, he poured it into a mug, and added 7 spoons of sugar. He made his way back to to his desk, and set the mug on the desk next to him. At 8:30 and grumpy Spencer stumbled out of the elevator, arms crossed, making his way to his own desk.Today was different though. Today he left a note.
Relationships: Could Be Read As Platonic - Relationship, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Between Coffee Breaks and Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Cherries and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of the the fic had already started,,,,, anyway... enjoy :)

It was routine by now. At 8:27 am, he put on the coffee. At 8:29 am, he poured it into a mug, and added 7 spoons of sugar. He made his way back to to his desk, and set the mug on the desk next to him. At 8:30 and grumpy Spencer stumbled out of the elevator, arms crossed, making his way to his own desk. As soon as he sits down, his head falls lifelessly on the surface in front of him. At 8:35 am, he lifts his head, and starts drinking the coffee in front of him. He doesn’t really know when he started doing this small favor for his co-worker, but it’s been going on for a few months. Today was different though. Today he left a note.

Spencer lifted his head, and as he went to grab the mug, he noticed a pink post it next to the handle. 

_This might not be that good, sorry pretty boy! The coffee was already made, and I didn’t want to wast it, so it might be cold, also we ran out of sugar so I put 4 of it and 3 of caramel. I’m really sorry, I’ll go out and buy one if you end up not wanting it— Der_

He removed the post it, and brought the mug to his lips. It was surprisingly good, besides the fact that it was already cold. He looked at Derek, and nodded at him. He scribbled something down on a green post it, scrambled it into a little ball, and threw it at Derek. It landed in his lap, and he furrowed his eyebrows, a smile on his face as he picked it up and read it. 

_You are forgiven, but I still want coffee, you were right, it’s too cold, but I did like the caramel thing. I drive by a local coffee shop every morning, it’s amazing!!! I could send you the location if you’d be so kind to get me one :)  
— S._

Derek chuckled, as he got up shooting Spencer a look, grabbing his leather jacket and making his way to the elevator. Spencer looked around to see that the bull pen was about half empty, and the ones that were their were either head deep in work, or playing on their phones (although the latter was only Emily that was sitting in the desk across form Derek’s). He ~~didn’t~~ watch the way Morgan’s ass moved as he walked away. Quickly he looked back down to his paperwork, as soon as he saw Morgan getting in the elevator and turning around-facing him.  
___  
¯¯¯  
Derek walked into the coffee shop, and it’s like he entered a movie. The waiters walked around in white flats, with plain white dresses to match. Their hairs were in messy buns, held up by beige scrunchies. The walls had the top half painted white, and the bottom half a light beige. There were leaves, and-very alive-flowers across the borders of the walls, and fairy lights at the top, above the large windows. There were curtains at the ends, being held by a bay pink ribbons that matched the shades of the flows that peaked out behind it. There was such a cottage core aesthetic to this coffee shop, so soft and warming, that Derek couldn’t help but feel welcome. 

“Good morning! How may help you?” A very polite woman said at the other end of the counter as he walked up to it. 

“Hello, can I get a large, black, caramel coffee with 4 sugars to go please?” He answered.

“Of course, anything else?” She asked as she pressed some buttons in the machine between them. He watched as the price appeared on the screen next to it— _$2.50. Wow two fifty for a large coffee, no wonder Spencer likes this place._ Derek thought to himself, but his attention got snatched away as soon as he noticed the bite-sized pies they had on display. 

“Um... how much for two of those?” He asked, pointing to them. 

“They’re free for first timers, what flavor would like?” She asked, and rung them up, the price not changing in the monitor. _How does she know I’ve never been here before?_ He tried not to dwell on the thought, and occupied himself by answering her question.

_“Cherry and Strawberry, if you’ve got those.” He gave her a smile, and she nodded, removing two from different rows, and placing them on a white paper bag with baby pink flowers drawn on it. _Again with the baby pink flowers. Can’t say I blame them, thought, it is cute!__

“Would that be all, sir?” She asked, handing him the bag, her politeness never leaving her voice. 

“Yes, thank you!” He said reaching for his wallet, and handing her a five dollar bill. He placed the change in the white painted Maison jar that had ‘tips’ written in it with such a light rifle-green shade, Derek wondered how he was able to read it so clearly. A few minutes later, she handed him the coffee on a light green paper cup, with leaf prints on it. 

“Have good day!” She waved him goodbye. 

“You too, ma’am!” He smiled back, as he left the coffee shop, only now noticing the pride flag waving next to the door, on the outside.  
___  
¯¯¯  
He walked into the bullpen with the biggest smile on his face as he made his way to Spencer. He sat at the corner of his friend’s desk, and placed the coffee and the bag next to him. Spencer didn’t miss the happiness written all over the other man. 

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” He said, a grumpiness was still present in his tone, but he wasn’t as grumpy anymore. He picked up the coffee, and brought it to his lips, looking up at Derek through his lashes, before he closed his eyes and happily hummed into his beverage. 

“I don’t know... something about that coffee shop, it was so...” he trailed off as he looked around, staring at nothing specifically. 

“Yeah, I know...” Spencer responded, setting the cup down, and grabbing the bag in front of him. “What else did you get?” 

“Cherry and Strawberry mini pies.” He answered, as Reid pulled them both out of the white bag. They had ‘cherry’ and ‘strawberry’ decoratively written on them with red, and pink-what Spencer could only assume was-food coloring markers. They looked so cute, that Spencer could stare at them for hours, if he wasn’t so hungry. “I know you like strawberry pies, so I got you that one, to see if you’d stop being so grumpy.” Derek said with playful smirk on his face, and he grabbed the cherry pie and took a bite of it—surprised at how good it tasted. 

Derek wasn’t really a fan of pies, he was more of cake guy himself, but this? This was so good, Derek thought he might combust! And, plus, it was free. Spencer rolled his eyes at the comment, but couldn’t help the smile splattered across his lips. He took a bite of his own strawberry pie, and furrowed his brows immediately. 

“Mmm! That amazing!” He said, covering his mouth his free hand, them moving to grab the coffee once again. “I had never tried one of those, how much was it?” He asked, and just like that, all that grumpiness was gone. 

“Free for first-timers!” Derek said, scrambling the flowery napkin that came with their treats, shooting, and scoring in the trash of his own desk. He gave a small cheer, and though Spencer shook his head in fake-annoyance, he couldn’t stop smiling at the man sitting on his desk. “How’s the coffee?” He asked him. 

“Meh, it’s ok...” he said, with a shit-eating grin. 

“Ok? Why, not enough sweetness?” Derek teased. 

“No, there’s enough sweetness.” He said matter-of-factly. “But you didn’t make it, so...” he leaned forward, looking up at Derek, the grin not dropping for one second. Where he’d gotten this sudden burst of confidence? He had no idea, but he wasn’t about to let it go to waste. Derek raised his eyebrows, and chuckled playfully. 

“I see...” he said placing a soft kiss to Spencer’s cheek as he slipped off his desk, and made his way to his own. Spencer’s face turned a strong shade of peach, as that confidence slipped away, rather too quickly for his taste. He finished the—actually amazing coffee, he lied before—and tossing it out along with the bag and two napkins that were left. 

_And that was their new routine. Derek makes coffee, Spencer arrives, and during the five minutes of morning procrastination, Derek went to buy two pies for them. He got back, they ate the pies at Spencer’s desk and got to work. When they were way on cases, Derek made sure to get each of them a full sized pie once they came back. It was their own thing, and if others thought anything of it no one dared to comment._

**Author's Note:**

> THE END! I hope you liked it, I had a lot of fun writing this, so I might write a part 2! Comment your thoughts! :)


End file.
